Kamisama must love him
by sweetness4theheart
Summary: Iruka thought he was a good man. He thought kami-sama loved him. Obviously he was wrong. Why else would Kakashi-san kidnap him from the middle of town and bring him to a secluded training area. And why was he looking at him like that? Oh, oh . . . ohhhhhh


Did you know, that this is the first time I've ever actually written yaoi? Me neither. I've read it so much online I didn't even realise I've never wrote it before. It's odd, because I'm a girl and I know how a girl would react to what Kakashi is doing, but I don't really know all the uh, um . . . _body reactions_ for boys. Apart from the uh, obvious. So I didn't go into that much detail . . . This is my longest one-shot. ENJOY!

Kaka/Iruka. Smut. Yaoi.

'**I must be dreaming'**

Kami-sama must love him

Iruka thought he was a good man. He spent his week days teaching young children how to fight, how to protect themselves. He checked up on his former students like Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and others; making sure they were okay and progressing as a shinobi. When he saw Tsunade-sama he would stop and have a quick chat, always making sure to tell her how harmful sake was to the body. If he wasn't working at the academy, he would go on the missions were he was needed. Iruka paid for his groceries, cleaned him apartment and generally lived a decent, happy life for a shinobi.

So was kami-sama punishing him?

Did he do something wrong, something that she didn't like?

Was yelling at young Hiyori, he didn't completely his homework a bit harsh? But then again, how else was the boy meant to learn? Should he have paid more attention to Sasuke when he was younger? Should he have seen the obvious signs of betrayal? Maybe kami-sama didn't like it that he had favourites. And he knew he did.

That was the cause of all his problems.

Yes, maybe kami-sama thought he, as a teacher, should not have favouritism.

It was not his fault that he adored Naruto. They had gone through so much together, the fox-boy and him. Iruka had watched as Naruto matured, became stronger, gained experience, with the proud air of a father. He had watched Sasuke become strong too, even though he had left. Through his time in the academy, Iruka had tried to help Sasuke open up; he even visited him after the massacre to help him settle into his new apartment. Sakura, the young love-sick kunoichi; he had to see her cry, to see her understand that she had no skill compared to her teammates. But he saw her grow under Tsunade-sama's teaching, he knew that Sasuke gained enormous power and he knew, he knew, that Naruto must be the most perverted boy in the world.

He had Kakashi-san and _then _Jiraiya-san as his sensei's.

So it was essentially his favouritism that got him into this situation.

Favouring Naruto led to favouring team seven. Favouring team seven led to interacting with their sensei.

A stupid, enigmatic, perverted, sarcastic, one-eyed, silver-haired, good-looking . . . wait, _GOOD LOOKING?! _That _man _was NOT good looking. No, not at all. He was lazy and late to everything. Not to mention his masked face. Who does he think he is? Like that mask makes him so mysterious and, and alluring and so sinfully hot you just want to rip the mask off his face, tangle your hands in his hair and kiss his – NO!

He should just stop thinking about _him, that man, Kakashi-san._ That jounin would be the death of him. He knew it.

How was he supposed to stop thinking about him? In this situation? Not likely.

Iruka thought he was a good man. He thought that he would live a normal shinobi life, teach children, maybe get married one day and die.

Obviously Kakashi didn't care what Iruka thought his life should be like. No, the man had the gall to drag out of the middle of shopping to some secluding training area. He was stuck with this infuriating man; who had managed to completely surprise him, in the middle of no where, surrounded by trees.

Alone.

All . . . alone. Just them. Why was Kakashi-san just staring at him like that? Why were his cheeks warm? Was he, he couldn't be . . . Was he, blushing?

Fuck it all. Yes, Iruka swore . . . in his head. Rarely. Yet this situation called for it. That, that man. Why was he here?

The academy teacher didn't realise he had asked the question aloud until Kakashi-san answered.

"Maaa, I just thought we should sit down and have a nice chat Ruka-chan." Kakashi stated, obviously ignoring the fact that _Iruka _did not want to . . . wait . . . did, did he just, just call him . . .

_Ruka-chan?_

The blush that adorned his face turned even darker with embarrassment. "Ruka-chan? Who do you think you are Kakashi-san to call me that. I AM NOT a RUKA-CHAN! My name is Iruka and you do best well to remember that or I'll –"

"You'll what Ruka-chan?" Kakashi questioned, a playful glint in his eye. Iruka's mouth went dry. The man was so arrogantly beautiful. He, he could, he didn't know what he could do, but he wouldn't let Kakashi-san know that. That man had called him _Ruka-chan _for goodness sake.

Luckily Iruka was angry and embarrassed. When he was angry and embarrassed he didn't really put to much thought into his words, he just raged and threw a temper tantrum; similar to the children he taught.

"Why you egotistical jounin! I don't care if you're _Sharingan Kakashi, the copy-nin, the egotistical pervert who doesn't care what anyone thinks and hides underneath that silly mask! _You are not too old mister, for me to put you over my knee and knock some sense it to you!" He screamed, face red and hands clenched.

He was so focused on yelling at Kakashi-san that he was taken by surprise when the man appeared before him and pushed him down on the ground.

Kakashi-san was everywhere. Iruka could smell that earthy-pine smell surrounding him. He could feel the heat coming from the jounin as stayed above the academy teachers' body, on all fours. Their faces where so close all he could see what Kakashi's eyes. _Eyes. _The man had pulled up his headband to reveal his lone sharingan.

Iruka was sure his face must resemble a tomato; his short, shallow breaths indicating panic and shock. Every breath in, made his chest touch the older mans. His eyes were wide as he felt their breaths mingle.

Oh, he was not having a good day. Really. He just wasn't. Especially these funny feelings that were exploding everywhere inside of him.

"Wh-wh-what are y-you d-d-d-d –"

"Sssh, Ruka-chan, I just want to talk." Kakashi interrupted Iruka's stuttering.

Iruka just stared wide-eyed at the jounin, waiting for him to speak. He hoped the man leant down . . . NO! He meant he hoped he didn't! Otherwise Kakashi-san might feel something that Iruka didn't want him too. The man read porn all the time, for goodness sake, there is no way that he, that he, would, _like _another man, like that!

The hand that stroked his face made the man stop breathing. Iruka just shivered, uncontrollably underneath the jounin.

His voice was low, soft, seductive. "Now, Ruka-chan, you have to breathe, I can't have you fainting on me, can I? Not when I have something important to say."

It was hard. No, not _that . . . well that _was, but well, never mind. It was hard for Iruka to start _breathing _again, but he did. Kakashi-sans' hand was callused and strong but soft, everything a shinobi's hand should feel like. Iruka didn't even realise that he was slightly leaning into the jounins' hand.

Kakashi-san looked delightfully sinful, like he was the predator and Iruka was the prey. The academy teacher wasn't so sure how he felt about that.

Kakashi-san looked relieved when Iruka took in a big gulp of air, or maybe that was because their chests brushed.

"Now, Ruka-chan, I thought we could have a nice, civilised chat, but seeing as your oblivious I think the best way would be to lead by example. So, I hope you will believe me when I say that I want you. Plain and simple. I _want you_."

Silence.

Holy fuck. He, he, oh he did.

Iruka stopped breathing again, stopped shivering, stopped moving. He just lay there, staring at Kakashi-san with his mouth open like a gold-fish. Kakashi-san obviously saw that as an invitation to use his example.

It was so much that the reclusive jounin had pulled down his mask in front of him that made Iruka faint but the feel of the mans mouth on his. It was heaven, soft, supple, but demanding and hard heaven. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the look of pure passion on Kakashi-sans face. Maybe he should stop calling him Kakashi-san?

*

Why was his hair out? Was the first thing to Iruka's mind as he woke up. And, was somebody _sniffing _him?

"Mmmm, Ruka-chan, you smell so good. I just want to wrap you up and keep you naked in my bed forever."

He knew that voice, he _knew that voice!_ Why was Kakashi-san sniffing him? Wait, where was he? What was the last thing he remembered.

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .

!!

OKAY!! BEST NOT TO REMEMBER!

Kakashi-san was in the bed with Iruka, half on top off him, cocooning himself around the academy teacher. Iruka must have fainted, so obviously Kakashi-san had taken him home. Iruka knew he would have to ask what the hell Kakashi-san was doing. Obviously this was a joke, but, didn't Kakashi-san say that he wanted Iruka to 'believe him'?

Yes, and then he used an example.

Those feelings were back. The butterflies in his stomach. The heat all over his body. That other part of him getting _hard _at the mere memory of Kakashi-san's kiss. He really needed to stay awake for this.

Iruka thought he was a good man but he didn't think he was great enough to get the attention of the famous _Sharingan Kakashi_.

"I disagree, Ruka-chan."

Was that man reading his mind?

"I'm not reading your mind, Ruka-chan."

Then – then how? What, he, oh, please touch him there again.

"Okay, Ruka-chan. So I take it that you want me too then?" Kakashi whispered, nipping Iruka's ear and chuckling as he shuddered. He pulled Iruka's hair and looked the academy teacher in the eye.

How the hell was he doing this?

"Ruka-chan . . . you're speaking out loud." The jounin informed, a sadistic grin to his mask less face.

Wait, mask less, oh, yes. Kakashi-san was beautiful, amazing. No wonder the man kept his face covered. If he didn't he might just be mauled by fan-girls. Or fan-boys. Iruka might become one of those fan-boys. Too late, he already was.

Iruka had sucked in a gasp when Kakashi-san used his hair as a handle. The pain slightly turned him on. He always thought that Kakashi-san would be dominant in bed. Iruka was willing to be dominated. Hell, he wanted to be dominated.

Taking in a deep breath and clearing up glazed eyes, the academy teacher focused on the man who was making his body go wild. "Kakashi-san –"

The jounin cut him off with a "Just call me Kakashi, Ruka-chan, or better yet, Kaka-kun."

His cheeks blazed at the thought of calling Kakashi-san . . . Kaka-kun so familiarly. Oh yes, but Kaka-kun sounded so sweet in his head.

"Kakashi-sa . . . Kakashi, I, you, why, but, you like me?" He finally spluttered out, chest heaving and lips aching to be kissed.

"Yes, Ruka-chan, now, stop thinking and let's do what I have wanted to do since I saw you get all riled up before the Chunnin exams." Kakashi demanded, the pervert obviously horny.

Since he was horny too, it was all Iruka could do to weakly say "Okay."

*

Iruka thought he was a good man, and he thought kami-sama did too. He had one arrogant, perverted, horny jounin in his bed and he was halfway to reaching his peak. Kaka-kun really was a beautiful man naked, his body was slim, tight, fit. His body was glistening white with sweat. And Iruka really, really liked the feel of the other man inside him.

It was like there body was made for each other.

It was the first time Iruka had ever had sex with another man. Luckily, Kaka-kun had brought lube. If he didn't know any better, [but he did] he would have thought things were going exactly the way Kaka-kun wanted. That was okay.

He was enjoying himself.

Until _they _walked in. Until he realised that kami-sama was mean and cruel and wanted to hit Iruka when he was finally about to orgasm.

Of course, it would have been a problem if he didn't get to orgasm, but obviously Kaka-kun wanted to finish as much as he did. So everything went hot-white when Iruka first orgasmed with Kaka-kun inside him. He could feel the older jounin sink his fingertips into his body as he thrust one last time before collapsing on top of him.

Kaka-kun was happy, satisfied and obviously tired.

Unfortunately, he came down from the after-glow because of kami-sama. Really, was she that cruel that she would make Naruto, Sakura and Sai walk in, unannounced, just as he and his lover and finished?

Obviously, since Naruto wouldn't stop screaming.

Iruka was completely and utterly mortified but Kaka-kun had done him so long and hard that he could barely raise the energy to pull the blanket over them both.

Sakura was blushing, but she kept staring at them. A slightly glazed look in her eyes.

Naruto was on the floor, holding his eyes, his screaming had turned into whimpers.

Sai was smiling his fake smile.

Kaka-kun was lightly kissing his chest, a deep satisfied _purring_, if he heard correctly, coming from his chest.

If he wasn't so embarrassed, Iruka would find this scene slightly humourous.

As it was, the only noise now was Kaka-kuns' purring and Naruto's whimpers. Sakura would not stop staring at him and Iruka ducked his head behind the covers.

Sai's monotone voice broke the stunned shock in the room. "I read one time, in a book, that sex between two males was different between a male and a female. Something about the doggy-style being the favourite position and –"

They hadn't used that.

"Sai!" Naruto screamed "Why did you read that!"

The ex-black ops boys merely looked at Naruto stating "For you, dickless."

. . . .

Iruka thought he was a good man. A decent man. He taught young children, checked up on his former students, was friendly with others, went on missions, did he weekly grocery shopping and had an amazing man for his partner. He thought he had a good life.

However kami-sama obviously wanted to make sure that Iruka's life didn't go too smoothly. She wanted to punish him for some sin that he must have done.

At least that's what the academy teacher thought as he and Kaka-kun stood naked, covered in one sheet outside Kaka-kuns apartment. The apartment that now had a gaping hole out the side in the shape of Sai's body. Sakura still stood dazed, staring at her former sensei's with a dreamy smile on her face. Naruto had forgotten them, off chasing Sai through the middle of town screaming at the top of his lungs. Sai was enjoying himself.

Kaka-kun nudged him, smiling slightly; he was still mask less. "You know Ruka-chan. I think we should move in together."

Kami-sama loved him.


End file.
